


The Library Cross Code

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [25]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the first things that parents teach their children when they begin to let them wander outside by themselves is the Green Cross Code - the code that states the importance of looking both ways for traffic before crossing any road. Carmilla might have existed before the widespread use cars as transport, but she did learn the rules of the road. She just never thought she would have to apply them to the Library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library Cross Code

"What the heck happened to you?" Laura exclaimed worriedly as she watched Carmilla stumble into their shared alcove in the library. "Is that blood?"

"Yes." Carmilla groaned as she stumbled forwards. "Always look both ways Cupcake," She said after she eased herself to the ground beside Laura. "It doesn't matter if you're just stepping out from between two library stacks, always look both ways." 

"What happened?" Laura murmured softly, shifting onto her knees as her eyes flickered across Carmilla's body. Blood leaked out from the underside of the woman's black shirt seemingly originating from her shoulder by the rough tear in the fabric. "Were you attacked?"

"Yes," Carmilla answered before frowning and tilting her head to the side. "And no. Well, if you count the library as a sentient being as I'm being to think that it is, then yes I was attacked. If you don't then one of the many booby traps in this place is a rather large axe that attacked to take my head off. Don't worry, I ducked." 

"You ducked?" Laura asked, her voice flat, and her eyebrows raised.

"I ducked." Carmilla said. "If I'd have been human I'd have been dead. So, I guess that it's lucky that I'm not." 

"Yes." Laura murmured softly. "It is. Carm..."

"Yes Cupcake?" Carmilla said with a tilt of her head.

"Always look both ways from now on, all right?" Laura whispered. "I can't lose you." 

"Not to worry Cupcake." Carmilla answered with a soft smile as she reached out to curl her arm around Laura's shoulders, drawing the younger woman into a hug. "I'll be extra careful now I know about potential axes."


End file.
